My Savior
by spunkransom12345
Summary: Bella Swan has been abused in foster homes since she was three years old. She gets relocated to Forks where she has to live until she is 18. Can she accept that she won't be hurt again? Will she accept the help of her willing savior? B&E cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

A tear slipped out of my eye as the tires of the plane lifted off of the ground. I couldn't tell if the tear was happy or sad- maybe both. Sad because I loved Phoenix, it's where my mother is- or was I guess. She passed away when I was three, but I've always been emotionally connected to the place where we might have been happy in another life. The nice lady from the foster care place has always kept me here, maybe out off pity- I would never know.

The tear might have been sad because she is making me leave. After 14 years and 3 different homes in Phoenix I was being forced into a small town in Washington. Forks, I think it was.

I glanced out the window and smiled, a tiny little thing that probably resembled a grimace, I haven't smiled in so long. For the first time in far too long for a seventeen year-old girl, I didn't feel intimidated or worthless or dumb. I was miles above those people who stole my self- worth and made me feel inches tall. The people who kicked me into the cold with scarred skin and a scarred heart.

I was scared to move on to the next awful family, but I expected what would happen already. I'm used to it. Pain and fear are the only emotions I've known for my forever.

I shifted again in my seat and shied away from the woman sitting next to me. She was falling swiftly asleep and her arm was far too close for my liking. I pressed my too-thin body into the cold wall of the airplane and prayed that she would soon wake. I leaned my head back onto the seat and took a deep breath and repeated three key sentences in my head. She is a woman. She is asleep. She doesn't care about you. After five minutes of contemplating I slowly reached up and pressed the flight attendant call button and completely regretted it soon after. A well dressed old woman came clicking down the isle in her kitten heels and rudely asked what I wanted. I looked at the floor and pointed at the woman next to me. She asked again and I shook my head and pretended to fall asleep, hoping she would leave. I could hear her breathing for a second until she finally stomped away. I gingerly opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I could see she left. I just decided to ignore the woman and look out the window, tuning out the world for the rest of the flight to my personal hell-hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I shuddered, startled when I heard the obnoxious voice come loudly over the intercom on the plane.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing." I could practically hear my heartbeat speed up as the thought of meeting my new "family".

I reached down and touched my small bag; these were the only things that were mine in the world. It contained a beat- up journal my old therapist gave me, along with a wooden pencil, five dollars I found on the street four years before, and a pair of jeans, two tee- shirts, and a sweater. My old foster families said that I didn't deserve anything else, so I was proud of what I had.

I clutched the wall as the airplane slowly descended towards my new "home". When the tires hit the ground I flew up off my seat and into the buckle loosely slung on my waist. Once the plane stopped I procrastinated and let everybody get out before me. Once I was alone I unbuckled and clutched my small backpack to my chest and walked down the aisle. I walked straight past the endless doors and made my way to the one separating me and my undoing for the next year. I closed my eyes and reminded myself that I had done it before, I could do it again. I sighed and decided it was either now or never so I walked through the sliding doors and was met by something I had not at all expected.

There were seven people standing together, smiling brightly at me. The one on the farthest end was a tall blonde boy about my age, with shaggy hair and seemingly calm blue eyes. His arm was wrapped around a tiny girl with short black hair who was bouncing and smiling so much I was afraid she would explode. Next to her stood a stunning tall blonde girl who could easily be a runway model. She thoughtlessly looked at her nails and grimaced when she saw I was staring. She was wrapped around the hugest man I've ever seen, with curly dark brown hair and dimples. I instinctively shied backwards just at the sight of him. He was holding a huge sign with something written on it, but I was too distracted to care. Near him was a man and a woman, obviously older but not by too much. The woman had beautiful caramel colored curly hair and a sweet smile. The man could be a movie star, with his blonde hair swept perfectly to the side.

The last person in the group made my heart stop pumping in two ways. First, he was a man. He was tall, strong, and could obviously outrun me even If he wasn't trying. They second reason, was that he was gorgeous. And I don't mean run of the mill hot, I mean his entire face could have been sculpted out of marble and his soft looking bronze hair stuck out in the most artful. I finally tore my eyes away and walked backward a few steps when I heard a booming laugh loud as thunder. The culprit was the ginormous man with the bright sign.

I looked back to him and finally looked at what the sign said. "Bella". I looked around frantically trying to find someone else who they could have meant with the sigh be there wasn't a person in sight. I swallowed deeply and looked back over to them. The only words going through my mind were: oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I know I haven't really said anything yet but… here I am! This is my first time writing a Fanfic but I have been reading them for a long time so I'd like to think that I'd be pretty ok ;-) I Hope you stick with me, I will probably update a lot, but I'd like to get this story to at least 50 chapters and I'll try my best to get them longer! So… ENJOY! (P.S always BPOV unless I said it's not)**

I kept backing up until I felt my back hit the wall behind me. I thought I was prepared for this, but seeing the people I would have to live with sent my brain into a flurry of thoughts and fear. My knees bent involuntarily and I fell but first against the ground. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate and tried to get to my happy place, imagining me and my mother, or my father, or anyone who was not these people who are here now. I imagined my lungs, breathing at a normal pace, just like my therapist taught me to do.

As I was finally beginning to calm down, I felt a large hand come down on my shoulder and I screamed loudly and tried my hardest to stand up so I could get away. The stranger held me down and I clamped my teary eyes shut and felt my body go limp. I learned to shut myself down from a young age, knowing what always follows being held down. I sigh and let my mind drift, not having to worry about what was going to happen.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I woke up in a dark room and I panicked. I went through my mental checklist in my head, to make sure that I was O.K. Clothes on? Check. Not sore? Check. No more scars? Check. I glanced back down at myself confused, what happened while I was out of it.

I realized I was sitting on something large and very comfortable, must be a bed. I carefully groped the silk sheets and found the edge. I leaned over and heard my worn in converse touch the wooden floor. I walked forward slowly until I hit a wall and found a doorknob. I gulped and twisted the shiny knob and was surprised when it gave quickly. Unlocked? Strange. I've never been free to leave the chambers past. I opened the door a crack and peered out to make sure it was clear. Once I was sure I wasn't being watched, I made my way into the new hallway. It was painted a soft cream color with black and white photos in black frames littering the walls. I walked forward and found myself at a grandiose spiraling staircase.

I peered over the side and stiffened when I heard a high-pitched shriek. I saw the small spikey-haired pixie bounding up the stairs at an inhuman pace, and grabbing me in a hug. I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists with white knuckles. A single tear fell out of my clamped eyes as I prayed that she would release me and just get it over with. She released me from the tight embrace and I let out the breath I forgot I was holding. I opened my eyes and wiped away the traitor tear. As she saw what happened her excited face fell. The pixie stepped forward as I took a step back and hugged myself tightly, hoping that I would fall to pieces again. Just stay strong Bella. It's not even that bad. I watched her as she whispered "Sorry" and ran back down the stairs.

I felt my face morph into a frown and blinked confusedly. That was weird. I was expecting her to be mad for leaving the room I woke in. I ran my hand through my knotted mahogany hair and breathed another deep breath just to be certain my lungs still existed. I made my way down the stairs, trying not to be caught again. I gasped as I saw the beautiful room I stepped into. The ceilings were easily 15 feet tall and there were huge arch shaped windows on each wall. The walls were painted white and there was a colossal cotton white sectional right in the middle facing the 60 inch T.V.. There were plush rugs all over the floor and you could see the massive all- white modern kitchen through the doorway.

For a feeting second, I assumed that this was heaven. All that I'd ever dreamed of as a child, friends who hug for the heck of hugging and colossal living rooms with big windows. I sighed happily as I wrapped my mind in thoughts of my lovely heaven. Suddenly the huge bear of a man I saw at the airport penetrated my lovely thoughts. My heaven turned into hell and the hole room looked 10 times smaller and more confined. Realising there was no wasy escape option, and that he would find me anyway I glanced back over. He smiled evilly and stepped closer. For the second time in one day, I greedily accepted the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke again, but this time I was on the white sofa from my heaven. I couldn't believe they let me lay on it. Surely I wasn't worthy of sitting on something so soft and expensive. I sighed happily and stretched until I remembered how I ended up here. I gasped and sat up quickly, suddenly on full-alert. I scanned the room and couldn't see any trouble, but I've come to realize that trouble lurks in the darkness. I quickly tiptoed my way to the stairs and prayed that they wouldn't creak. As I was about to step on to the fourth stair, someone started on their way down.

I froze up for half a second and then sprinted into the kitchen. I couldn't find it in myself to notice the lovely shade of yellow that adorned the walls or the beautiful ruby red apples sitting in a woven basket on the counter. My eyes naturally trained to the things that have hurt me most in the past. Knives, pots, pans, a cutting board. The list inside my head kept going until I could swear thoughts were leaking out of my ears.

I dropped to my knees and crawled behind the gorgeous marble counter, curling up and wishing I was invisible. I could suddenly hear the soft clicking of high heels on the tile floor. I involuntarily sighed, then threw my hands over my mouth in surprise. The clicking stopped and I cursed myself in my head, adding to the storm of doubts. I could hear two soft thumps as my lips started to quiver. Two small feet with perfect red nails protruded my line of vision. I tilted my head slowly up and saw the pretty lady from earlier. Her hair was still the creamy color of caramel, tempting you to touch it. Her face of perfect porcelain features morphed into a timid smile and my head whizzed with thoughts of why. Was she thinking of her plans? Proud of her rouse to get me into her house? Happy I was a girl?

She surprised me by slowly sitting down crossed legged in front of me. I was paralyzed in fear as she warned me to obey with her eyes and grabbed my hand in hers. I quickly pulled it back and tried to back up further into the wall. She frowned and apologized.

"I'm Esme." She stated carefully, luring me into the trap. I've had it before. I wanted to tell her to shove off but I don't think my vocal chords work anymore. I don't remember the last time I've talked, maybe eight or nine years ago? I refused to give them the satisfaction of my screams. They could take everything from me, but I wouldn't let them have my words. The one thing the crocodile wanted best was the only thing that was truly mine to have.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with a tear flowing down her seemingly ceramic cheek.

"You must be so scared." Scared? No. I'm horrified. When I was small, I used to ask myself all the time, "Why me?" Now, I realize that the correct question is "Will they stop?" I've given up on the fact that it could be better. I've accepted that this is what fate I've been destined to and I guess until I'm eighteen I'll just… survive. But why would she care? She is just like the rest of them, buying me like a slave just to hurt me. Why does that bring another joy?

"I won't hurt you." She tried to make eye contact with me and didn't realize I was on the verge of laughter. The amount of stupid freaking times I have heard that statement makes me sick. Won't hurt me? Then I guess the burns, slices, and bruises are out of love? The words of hate are meant to show their care?

Last time I checked, love exists in fairy tales. Just another story of hopes that will never come true. Dreams that won't ever be accomplished because it just isn't possible.

All of a sudden, the goddess stood up and to my horror grabbed my arm and yanked me into the living room. I tried to fight but gave in half way through. What good was it? It'll just happen eventually I guess. Why not now? I kept walking into the living room where what I saw thoroughly scared the shit out of me.

Every. Single. Person. From the devil family. Sitting in a solemn row on the lovely couch. I stood with the wicked witch in the doorway as they all drunk up the sight of me. Great. Just freaking fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to VampDella for the review, that made my day this morning! I own nothing but the plot**

I could feel my legs shaking beneath me as everyone stared me down like I was a misbehaving child. "Esme" was the first to finally cut the thick silence with her words.

"Hello, Bella right?" She asked. I confusedly looked at her and slowly nodded my head.

"Can I call you "Bellsy"?" yelled the giant one. I cringed backwards and leaned against the wall and shrugged. Did it really matter? Names were just labels after all, used to describe a whole person. Whatever word represents me works. I didn't really care anymore. He beamed at me and I felt a shaky sigh rake through my body.

"How rude of us!" exclaimed Esme,

"We didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Esme,"

"Carlisle" Said the older man with a creamy deep voice. The tenor made my body go into autopilot. I fought my instincts to run and stayed planted where I was, not wanting to anger them.

"I'm Alice!" said the happy pixie who had hugged me earlier. I was still unsure about how dangerous she was, so I stiffly nodded.

"Howdy. Jasper Whitlock ma'am." Drawled the blonde one with Alice. I gasped and my legs gave out on me. I was, yet again, on the ground, staring blankly at their shoes. The southern drawl caused unnecessary memories to flood my head.

_A door slammed in the distance as I cowered into the sofa. Peter must have returned. _

"_Oh Isabella!" He yelled cheerfully as he took off his coat and shoes. I kept my gaze straight on the television screen as he noiselessly entered the room. He stood right infront of me and grabbed my chin with unnecessary force. I whimpered and two traitor tears left my bruised eye. He wiped them away carefully with the pads of his thumbs._

"_Gonna admit to the pain, Darlin'?" He cooed softly. I tried my best to shake my head no but he was still holding my jaw in place. _

"_Well then, I guess we'll have to change that" He snarled with an evil chuckle. _

I quickly fell out of the memory as fast as it had come. My thin body was shaking with tremors as I recalled what happened that afternoon. They all tried to approach me and I shook my head vigorously hoping with all of me that they would abide and back away. They did, but not before the gorgeous blonde shot me a death glare.

"So, you're like insane or something?" She said in the snottiest voice I'd ever heard.

"Rosie!" The bear belted.

"Don't be rude!" Esme exclaimed after. Don't be rude? So what they planned for me wasn't considered "rude"? What a joke.

"What? I was just wondering why she's acting like we're going to murder her!" The ice queen said rudely. Act like it? That was probably their final quest.

"Come on hun," Esme said in a sickly-sweet voice, turning to me,

"Let's go find your room, you'll meet the rest later." She finished. I sighed, wondering how much time I would have in my "room" until they "met" me. I eagerly followed her up the stairs, glad to escape the rest of them. She led me all the way to the room I had been in before and switched on the lights.

"Pajamas are on the bed, there is water in the mini fridge, and the bathroom is in that door." She said with a creepily-sweet smile yet again.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, she's just protective." She assured me. I nodded, and she left. I stared at the closed door for long after she left. I stumbled my way over to it and turned the lock until it clicked. I sighed, relieved that I could have a room with a lock. I'd never had anything at my previous houses. Especially not the illusion of privacy, like I seemed to have here. I ignored the pajamas on the bed and layed on the expensive quilt fully clothed. One last tremor shook my body as I involuntarily fell into another fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm spry for not updating yesterday, but I was just so busy! I had the most obnoxious amount of homework that obviously would not do itself (sadly) I only own the plot**

I shot straight up in the fancy bed and watched the room spin around me. I clutched both sides of my head and breathed deeply, feeling the chills crawl up my spine. I untangled myself from the expensive duvet and ran into the room Esme said was the bathroom. I froze in awe for a second, seeing the beautiful glass counter and tile floor, leading to an enormous Jacuzzi bathtub and shower. I turned the shower to the hottest it would go and locked the door tightly. Just as I was about to peel off the old clothes I was wearing I turned back around and yanked the heavy laundry bin to in front of the door, blocking any unwanted visitors. Then hopped into the shower and scrubbed my skin raw with the French body wash and hot pink loofah. My arms and legs were red and peeling by the time I was done, but I still didn't feel clean after the awful dream I had to endure. I slowly sat on the cold shower floor and wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth. The relaxing heat of the shower suddenly turned into a kiln and my face burned with the claustrophobic heat. I stood too quickly and turned off the tap, jumping out of the shower room. I wrapped myself in a lush towel and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I had a plain looking face with mahogany hair down to my grimly slim waist. My eyes were perpetually rimmed in red, and there was a jagged scar from my temple to chin. I could remember that moment like the back of my hand. My second foster parent, Jacob, walking through the door, drunk again. I was sitting on the sofa watching the fire when he flipped out and yelled at me like I was the cause of all his life's problems. I did the wrong thing, and told him to back off when he grabbed the long metal stick used to prod the fire and held it in the heat until it was white hot. He turned to me on his heel with a sadistic smile and started to approach. I was literally paralyzed with fear as he slashed my face, leaving it forever marred with a reminder of my past. I quickly looked away when I got too disgusted with myself. I pulled the laundry bin away and opened the door into my room. I grabbed my bag from where it lie on the floor and dug through to find my jeans and a sweatshirt. I unwrapped myself from the plush towel and got dressed in a rush. I used my fingers to try to get my long hair unknotted. I suddenly remembered with a growl of my stomach that I hadn't eaten in a long time. Deciding that I should eat before something really bad happened I slipped on my socks and hoped I could get to the kitchen and back withour being suspected. I slowly opened the door a crack and peered out, looking to see that the hallway was clear. I tiptoed gingerly out of my safe confine and frose when I smelt the best smell I ever had smelled. A mixture of musk, soap, and just plain happiness was behind me. I inhaled softly, getting lost in the lush scent as a sudden velvety smooth voice broke my daydreaming.

"Bella?" the mystery person asked. For some reason, this didn't scare me. It was obviously a boy, but the way my heart stopped was not from fear, surprisingly. Instead of being stuck with fear, I was relaxed and felt… safe? I turned slowly and found myself face to face with my own personal god, Edward Cullen.

**Did you like it? I expect the truth people! Please review, I'm a little lost here… what do YOU think should happen? Does anybody want to be a cowriter? I wouldn't mind at all! Just review!**

**~Spunkransom12345**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY! I know it has been over a week, but I had the busiest week of my life. Like, seriously. Well, I only own the plot!**

I stood still for a long time, contemplating what to do. I could run, and not show vulnerability, or I could fall into the trap of _him._ Was he such a bad thing? At least I'd have something nice to look at.

"Hi," He said softly, surprising me.

"I'm Edward," He continued. I felt my eyebrows furrow. Huh. Usually they weren't so polite. But, to each their own, I guess. I nodded slowly, hoping I could get on his good side. MY small gesture seemed to lift his mood, and he broke out in a breathtaking smile. I felt a strange feeling inside, nothing like I'd had in previous houses.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked, with the beautiful grin still painted on his face. I gasped, knowing what he wanted to "talk" about. I shook my head and started to back up, towards the door I came from. Just then, my traitorous stomach grumbled. I scrunched my nose and exhaled as his face turned flustered.

"When did you eat last?" He asked accusingly. I sighed in defeat and shrugged, glad he forgot about "talking".

"C'mon, you need to eat," He said sweetly and walked to the stairs. I waited a second, wondering if he would break into my room if I tried to escape. I decided against it and followed him slowly to the kitchen.

"Sit," He commanded suddenly, scaring me. I sat down in on the tall wooden barstool and watched him closely, gathering things for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Every time he would look up at me I would turn away red, because he caught me staring. He handed me my sandwich on a plate and smiled again. I turned away and picked it up carefully. I took a miniscule bite and chewed slowly. The second the sweetness touched my taste buds I turned into an animal. I finished the entire sandwich in about 2 minutes, not caring that the predator was staring at me.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded sheepishly, hoping he could control his anger.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me slowly. I shuddered, knowing what this would lead to. I hoped he'd spare me a little if I was nice. I nodded for about the tenth time and got ready to listen.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" He asked carefully. I almost laughed and shot him the worst "Are you serious?" look I could muster.

"I know about your past, and I would never do that. I love you like my sister already," He said softly. I could feel my face morph into confusion as I thought about his statement. I'd never heard that before. Maybe this was a new tactic… these evils probably have a webpage or something. Let them trust you, and then crush them. As much as I felt strange near him, calm, safe, I couldn't do that to myself. He leaned closer, and I leaned back. This could not happen. This would not happen. I will not get stuck. Never again. I shook my head violently and stood abruptly from my chair. I tried to run, but my legs had fallen asleep, making me trip. I held out my hands, hoping that I wouldn't break my wrist again. The sharp impact never came, but a warm pair of strong arms wrapped around me. When my bare skin touched Edward's, I felt an electric shock. I gasped as I felt the attraction and love pour around me. That day, I did what I had not done in an eternity. I opened myself, completely vulnerable, and leaned my entire weight against my Greek god. I let go and sobbed. Surprisingly, all he did was hold me closer and whisper soothing things into my ear. This time, I did not feel fooled, I felt accepted. For the first time ever, I didn't doubt I would be ok. _For now._

**Was it ok? And I promise on the grave of all my ancestors past, I WILL update tomorrow! It's in my phone, on a note, and in my computer! I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TOLD YOU SO! Ha ha ! I updated! It's short, but I'll do better tomorrow.**

I woke in my heaven again, but this time there were no interruptions. Nothing to harm me, nothing to scare me, nobody to hurt me. I was safe. I was happy. Finally, I was home. I blinked the rest of the sleep out my eyes and looked around the familiar room. It was back! Home! The room I only knew for three short years became the blissful escape or the rest of my life. The yellowed lace curtains draped delicately over the doorway and the old wooden rocking chair creaked in the corner. My new "big girl" bed was sheathed in a purple cover with huge pillows and stuffed animals. There were pictures of me and my new friends from preschool hanging around the walls. The scene was the same, but somehow different. Everything had a brilliant white tint, but that didn't make it any less perfect.

Suddenly the light wooden door creaked open and my beautiful mother walked in, just like I had remembered her. The happy eyes, dark brown hair, and great grin.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Nice to see you back here. I've missed you so much," she finished. I grinned at her and ran over to give her a huge hug. She was warm and just smelled like _mom._ I missed this. I missed her. SO much. I had never been more glad in my life that I was just done. I didn't have to deal with the fear anymore, because I was where I wanted to be.

So I just focused on the tight embrace of my mother, and drifted.

**Yes? No? Please, please review! One little thought makes the rest of my day so bright! This was for my Hoosband :0) I hope you loved it 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So... it's EPOV! Yeah.. I promised Alisha :0) I don't own nothin'!**

**EPOV:**

I watched my angel curl delicately on my golden bed cloth. I held her tighter to my chest, hoping I could erase all her bad memories away. Despite the fact that I just only met her, I care for her. Maybe too much, so much it won't help either of us.

I brush her long hair out of her face and throw another quilt over her too-small frame. I was concerned about her, ribs are not to be seen. She seemed content in her sleep, not screaming like last time. The small curl of her dry lips sent my heat into a frenzy. She was happy. I was _so_ glad that she made it to her happy place, where she could protect herself.

I wonder why she won't talk to me. I understand I must make her nervous, and she probably thinks that I'll hurt her too. That thought gives me the shivers and makes me angry at the world. Why would I ever hurt my angel? Why couldn't I have been there to _protect _her?

A raspy hum slips from her throat and into the silent air. I held on to the sound with confusion, when was the last time she talked? I wish I could see inside her complicated mind, just for a second. Suddenly her perfect brows furrowed, and her sleep-mood was spoiled. Her breathing started to pick up and she clutched my t-shirt. She curled up tighter and cried softly into her faded jeans. I reach over to touch her spindly hand, and she pulled away quickly. She starts to shake her head, and with every frantic thrust, I get more and more worried.

"Bella? It's me angel, Edward," I say, trying to comfort her. Her tired eyes snap open and she starts to hyperventilate. She leaps off the bed and out the door of my room, still crying.

I stay still for twenty minutes straight, contemplating whether or not I should follow her. I wanted to be her comfort, her safe haven, but I don't think I would help. I layed back onto the plush bed and fell asleep, surrounded in the sweet perfume of none other, than Bella Swan.

**Like? I want to play a game. Every time I update, I'll have a question, and if you review me an answer and I get enough reviews, then I'll update faster and longer! HAHAHA so do it if you love me :) **

**QOTD: Next time is a mean Bella is hurt scene :( Should it be Jacob, James, or Peter? Why?**

**If I get five, I'll make a super long chapter TOMORROW!**

**Love, **

**ME**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have arrived! I know, that took me a ridiculously long amount of time, and I could spew a bunch of excuses, but let's just say I was extremely busy for the last few weeks. I'll keep up with it better now, promise! ;-)**

As I let my mind drift, I inhaled the sweet motherly essence of just mom. I drew in a shaky breath and let it out with a small smile, until I noticed something was wrong.

The warm arms of my mother suddenly turned restricting, and the motherly smell started to stench like and old house and pee-stained carpets. I gasped, remembering that smell. I snapped my head up to the face of my controller, hoping I was wrong. The light blonde hair flitted in the light breeze coming from an open window. Dark, wicked, bright blue eyes shone down at me, twitching as a mischievous smile spread across his chiseled face. I furrowed my eyebrows as I finally confirmed that I was in the too-strong arms of James. I tried to back up but he just pulled me closer and laughed maniacally.

"Not just yet, my Isabella," He purred into my ear with a chuckle, amused that I was scared. I gripped his t-shirt, trying to back away. His eyes widened and a sly smiled danced across his face.

"Why Isabella, I knew that you would finally agree to our little...games eventually," He remarked confidently. I gasped and turned my head, slightly sobbing at what I knew was coming. Something touched my hand and I pulled away quickly, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. My breathing picked up double time, almost to the point of hyperventilation. I tried to whimper a no, I couldn't give into his games by talking.

"Bella? It's me angel, Edward," I heard suddenly, breaking the vision. I exhaled in relief, I was away from James and he couldn't hurt me.

My eyes quickly I realised that someone woke me from my awful dream. I saw the bright green eyes of my next predator shine in the dark confines of his lair. My hyperventilating picked up again, and I jumped off the bed, hoping I could catch him by surprise and escape. The last thing I saw as I darted into the hallway was his unmistakably gorgeous face turning into a mask of confusion. I chuckled to myself as I locked my own door, I've never caught a beast off guard before.

**Like? Dislike? **

**My question is...**

**What is your favorite subject in school? Also, Did you like?**

**(It is important, promise.)  
**

**I'll update once I have 8 responses. **

**See you soon, hopefully... REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Spunkransom12345**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So this chapter is dedicated to ****twilight-absorbed-superwholock for awesome reviews, so got spam them with P.M's to write something!**

**Enjoy!**

**Epov**

I woke up in a daze, the cloud of freesias and strawberries long gone, leaving me parched for more. I groaned and decided that I didn't care what anybody thought, Isabella Swan WILL confine in me. I got up and stumbled to the mirror, still fogged with sleep. I stared at myself for a few minutes, hoping that I was enough for her. I walked out of the room and down the hall, into the insignifigant guest room that now held my Bella. I opened the door slowly, peeking into the clena room. There in the corner, tucked in a ball by the window, was Bella. I sighed in relief, glad that she was still alright.

"Bella?" I asked kindly, approaching slowly. She obvoiusly cowered into the corner, and whimpered a little. I felt a strange tugging in my chest, it was hurting me to see me scare her like that. I sat in the middle of the floor cross-legged with my hands up, and she relaxed a little bit. As I watched her look out the window, it felt lke my soul was ripping itself apart. Like there was nothing else in the world I would have liked better was to see her smile, to make everything that ever hurt her disappear. Maybe I could make her forget, I thought, if she she would just tell me. But how can you get trust from someone that has been hurt so many times? I sighed, deciding that I would just try my hardest.

"Are you scared of me?"

_Silence._

"What happened to you anyways?"

_Silence._

"Is that why you don't talk?"

_Silence._

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

_Silence._

"How could I?"

_Silence._

I walked out of the room dejectedly, I wouldn't be getting any answers obviously.

"You can't hurt the person that you're in love with," I mumbled to myself, slamming the door behind me.

When I made it back into my room I groaned, mad at myself for getting so cross with her. She hadn't even done anything? Who knows, what if she CAN'T talk? I gasped, realizing what a douche I was being! Here she was cowering on the floor, scared to death of ME and all I do is shout and get mad! I don't know ANYTHING about her! I ran back into her room, but stopped in CArlisle's study for something first. I dashed back in and sat in the same position, hoping she wouldn't be too scared.

"Bella? Can you look at me?" I asked kindly, trying not to seem rough. She turned her head just a fraction of a smidge until she could see me out of her peripheral vision. I grinned, victorious, and glanced at my lap, suddenly embarrassed at my peace offering.

"You can' talk, can you?" I asked slowly, very ashamed of myself. She seemed taken aback and she sat considering for a good three minutes until she just slightly nodded "yes". I nodded back with a smile, showing her that it's O.K..

"I brought you something," I said soft and embarrassed, holding out Wuthering Heights. She stared at it, eyes wide as saucers, and gasped with a strange raspy way. One single tear fell on to her cheek as she stared at the tattered book confusedly.

"Its my favorite, so I just thought…" I started, but stopped as she slowly unwound her arm from around her leg and reached out for it gingerly. I then gasped and slid it towards her slowly. She grasped it in her hands tightly and held it close to her chest, mouthing something to herself. I stood up and went to the door, leaving her in peace.

"I'll be back tomorrow, love," I said softly and shut the door behind me.

**Like it? Review please! **

**Also my question is….**

**Any theories on why Bella cries over the book?**

**If I get five, I'll update tomorrow!**

**Love, **

**Spunkransom**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look, It's another chapter! I got so many reviews for the last one, so why not? **

**I hope you like!**

I glanced down at the battered book for about the thousandth time since _he_ left. Another small tear escaped from my eye as I remembered the story.

Flashback

"Bellsy-boo! Where are you doll?" I heard my mother's sweet voice ring out from behind my confine of yellowed lace curtains. I giggled, knowing she would find me soon, but not minding. Her pretty face quickly peeked out from the other side of the lace. I laughed relentlessly as she swung me over her shoulder. My little 3-year-old fingers wrapped around her hair, telling her not to ever stop. She flopped me onto my new big-girl bed and I huffed, sad that she quit the spinning. I looked up at her face and smiled, she just made everything better. I reached out and touched her smooth cheek, I think that my mommy is the prettiest lady that I've ever seen.

"I brought you something," she said in a voice that meant that she had a fun secret.

"What Mommy? What is it?" I demanded, reaching for whatever was behind her back.

"A book, honey bunny!" She said happily, holding out an old book with something funny written on the front. I gasped, looking at how shiny the cover was.

"What's inside, Mommy?" I asked in awe as I stroked the top very gently.

"A story about something that everybody deserves," She started. I gasped,

"Does even Oscar the Grouch deserve it, Mommy? I asked amazedly.

"Oh yes, munchkin! Even Oscar the Grouch deserves… _Love" _ She said with a silly look on her face. I giggled excitedly, if _Oscar the Grouch _deserves it, then I should deserve it too! Because, I mean c'mon, he lives in the trash!

"This is called _Wuthering Heights_," She said as she climbed into my little bed with me.

"I have just returned from a visit to my landlord- the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with…."

End Flashback

I touched the shiny cover, like I had so many years ago, and wished for my parents back. I wanted to read the story again, and convince myself that everyone deserves love for a while, but I just couldn't. Nobody had taught me to read since I left my mom when I was three. I whimpered, wishing that I could lose myself in someone else's world and just leave mine for a second, like I did when I was little. I crawled up onto the bed again, but this time under the covers. I hugged my book and pretended that my mom was just getting me some milk. Then, I just wondered, all night long. I wondered why Edward would bring me the book in the first place, how he could know how much I loved this one in particular. I wondered why he didn't just get it over with, and I wondered why he sat so far away. Why not just get in my personal space, like everyone else did. Why give me time? Why force me to wait? I guess everyone, even Oscar the Grouch, deserved things like love and space, everyone except _me_. I decided that night, that the second best thing after reading, might have to be daydreaming.

**Huh.. so she can't read!**

**My question is….  
What is your favorite book? Also did you like it?**

**I really really really appreciate all the reviews and favorites, just all the support. I can't believe 54 people like my story enough to follow it! It means so much…**

**Thanks again, **

**Spunkransom**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! So just to clarify, yes, her mom DID read the book to her, sort of strange but typical Renee I guess. **

**I hope you are all catching my little "hints" about Edward and his being human I guess, I think someone mentioned one already…. **

**Tell me if you see one and your theory about it so I'll send you a preview for coming chapters ;-)**

**I'm home sick today so I'll most likely post a few chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

EPOV

I stalked out if her room and ran my hand through my messy hair, sighing contentedly. I hadn't made her trust me, but at least I hope she is beginning to realize I'm not a monster.

As I sat on my bed I just sat and wondered, not seeing the point in distractions. Nothing could distract me from my angel just two doors over. Why did she love the book so much? Was it just the thought of me giving her a book, or was it something to do with the book itself? Had she started to read it yet? Did she like it?

I layed back, wishing I could just sleep and forget the girl taking up all my thoughts. I doubt I'd be able to sleep though, being terrified to miss anything about her.

I grunted and I heaved myself up off the bed and out into the hallway. If I couldn't even focus on thinking I should just give into temptation and look for something else to please my angel. I went down to the kitchen and made her another sandwich, putting it on a tray with a water bottle and apple.

I carried my gift upstairs carefully and stopped outside of Bella's door. I knocked softly, hoping that she would answer. I heard nothing so I knocked once more and left the food outside the door. I walked back to my room dejectedly, sad that I once again had nothing to do. With my Bella of course.

I grabbed my personal copy of Wuthering Heights and sat in my recliner, hoping that our minds could at least be together in that blissful world minds can slip to.

**Like? Review and I'll continue! So did you catch any? Tell me please! I'm sick and bored!**

**BTW I always forget to say that the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and blahdie blah blah.**

**Also thank you so much for all the support, it really means alot. It is just so cool to wake up and find so many people who like what I've created.**

**Also, I need some new reading material, do any of you guys have favorite fanfics/ written your own that I can check out? Tell me when you REVIEW ;-)**

**Love always, **

**Spunkransom12345**


	14. Hey everyone

Hey everyone, so apparently Fanfiction decided that it was a jolly idea to delete the original My Savior, so I just re-uploaded and it is now completely the same. I hope everyone who was following it finds it again, because I will continue writing but the old version just doesn't exist. It is sad for all the feedback and followers to be gone, but at least now it got another spell check I guess! I hope you stay with me!

Love,

Spunkransom12345


End file.
